What Brings Us All Together
by XxXLiliumAngelXxX
Summary: Music brings ppl together. When Gaara's band of Vampires goes against Sasuke's cousin, Noriko and her girls, love blooms. Can it survive crazy managers, bloodlust, and violent tempers? GaaraXOC
1. Shinobi's Up!

What Brings Us Together

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or ANY, and I mean, **ANY **of the songs used in this fic.

I glanced around the dressing room I was in. The mirrors were lined with light bulbs; the occasional one was burnt out or broken. "Noriko, wait up!" I heard a voice call my name. I turned to see my fellow band mates running in carrying garment bags and purses. My absolute, most best friend on the planet walked in first. Sakura Haruno walked to the seat next to me, placing her stuff on the counter. Her bubble gum pink hair was streaked with black as it barely brushed her shoulders. Her green eyes were wide and sparkling with excitement. A small metallic pink lip ring pierced the skin on the left side of her bottom lip. Her drumming was killer too. Next stumbled in Hinata Hyuga, the shy, sweet, somewhat awkward one of the group. Her navy hair was to die for, the ends bleached and dyed white to match her pearlescent eyes. She stuttered a lot, but her fingers were gentle and fast when they strummed a guitar. TenTen Yu came bouncing in, throwing an arm around Hinata, and practically dragging the poor guitarist along. Tenten had her chestnut hair up in two buns, which she called "panda ears." Her conniving chocolate eyes scanned the room as she clicked her tongue piercing against her teeth. She flipped a kunai knife in her hand. That girl was obsessed with sharp objects, as well as her bass. "So, both of your cousins are coming, right Nori?" Sakura asked as she pulled out her black and pink drumsticks, practicing in the air. "Yeah. They'll be tough to beat." I answered as I pulled my wardrobe out of my own bag. I began humming one of the songs and practicing the guitar fingerings as I examined my outfit. I looked in the mirror and smiled. My reflection smiled back. My black hair was loose, framing my heart-shaped face. My coal black eyes stared back, inlaid on porcelain white skin. We all dressed getting ready for the show. We were participating in the annual Battle of the Bands in Konoha, the Leaf City. (AN: This is in modern times, so Konoha is no longer a village. lol) Our band, Angels Cry, had made it to the finals, along with my two cousins and their bands. We all looked each other over, examining the wardrobe closer. Tenten was wearing a black mid-riff that read "LOSER!!!!!" in bright green letters across her chest with black capri pants and neon green converse. Hinata wore a black long sleeve shirt that hugged her tightly with a pair of gray skinny jeans and black hi-top Vans. Sakura was the little punker/goth with a black spaghetti string top under a neon pink fishnet shirt with a black bleated mini skirt, black and pink striped tights, and black ankle boots. I wore a black short-sleeved button up with a crimson colored tie. The back of the shirt had my family crest on it, which was a red and white fan. A red plaid schoolgirl type of mini skirt hung around my hips, a pair of black tights hiding my legs. My knee-high black Converse topped it all off. We squealed like idiots in sheer excitement, when there was a knock on the door. A voice accompanied it. "C'mon out cousin!" I groaned. My cousin could be an ass. That's all there was to it. I walked to the door and opened it. There stood my two cousins, my rivals, yet my closest friends. "It's an Uchiha family reunion!" The older of the two exclaimed, hugging me tightly. This one was Itachi, my favorite. He had long hair as black as mine, and his eyes were black with a bluish tinge to them. He was the nicer of the two brothers. "I'm still surprised you even made it." My eye twitched as I clenched my fists. "Good to see you too, Sauce-gay." He drew his lips back over his teeth and bared his fangs on a hiss. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. My cousins are vampires. I'm not a vamp because my mother was an illegitimate child, and was born human. Yeah. Lucky me I guess. It didn't help that all of Sasuke's friends were vampires either. Except for the bassist. He was a pure bred werewolf. Whoopty doo. "Screw you Nori." He hissed again. I just smiled. Itachi hit Sasuke upside the head, cussing him out before Sasuke stalked away to his dressing room. "Sorry Nori. You know how he is." Itachi smiled softly. "Yeah. Well, good luck Itachi." I said, hugging him again. "Good luck to you too pixie." I smiled. He had called me my old nickname he had given me when we were young. I had a high voice that reminded him of a pixie. I walked into the dressing room, seeing the girls practicing. I soon joined them, excitement building in my stomach.

Sasuke barged into the room, his blood red Sharingan spinning with fury. "Teme, what's the matter?" the blonde who sat across from me questioned. Naruto Uzumaki was class-A bonehead, but was pretty cool as long as his ramen was still around. "Nothing you freaking dobe!" Sasuke roared, baring his fangs menacingly. "Someone must've gotten your knickers in a twist. Was it your cousin? Or was it Itachi?" Kiba, the only werewolf in the group, grinned stupidly. "Shut your damn trap, mutt!" Kiba's large dog, Akamaru, barked in defiance of our pureblood friend. That's when I spoke up. "You guys need to calm down or we'll never win this with you guys ready to rip each other's throats out." They looked at me, the Uchiha snarling, Naruto's lips curled back over his fangs, and Kiba growling with murderous intent. Naruto calmed down first before speaking. "Gaara's right. Then you're cousin or brother will really start hassling you teme." Sasuke's eyes reverted to black, and he ran a hand through his hair. "Call for Shinobi. You are up in 5 minutes!" a voice rang through the intercom in the corner. "You ready for this?" Naruto grinned. I just nodded, grabbing my jacket and guitar as I walked towards the stage. They followed me, minus Akamaru. We were announced and you could hear the girls shrieking as we walked out. Naruto bounded off towards the drum set in the back of the formation. Kiba crossed the stage, bass in hand, bowing in front of a crowd of girls. Sasuke took his place to the right of me, slinging his electric guitar over his shoulder. Naruto then spoke into his mic. "Heya!!! We're Shinobi!! Enjoy the show!!!" Naruto his sticks together in a count down. After three clicks, Kiba strummed his bass rhythmically. I held the mic closer to my mouth, letting my guitar hang loosely by the strap.

(**Forever by Papa Roach)**

In the brightest hour

_Of my darkest day_

_I realized what is wrong with me_

_Can't get over you_

_Can't get through to you_

_It's been a helter skelter romance from the start_

_Take these memories_

_That are haunting me_

_Of a paper man cut into shreds_

_By his own pair of scissors_

_He'll never forgive her_

_He'll never forgive her…_

_Because days come and go!_

_But my feelings for you are forever!_

_Because days come and go!_

_But my feelings for you are forever!_

_Sittin' by a fire_

_On a lonely night_

_Hangin' over from another good time_

_With another girl_

_Little dirty girl_

_You should listen to this story of her life_

_You're my heroine_

_In this moment, I'm lonely_

_Fulfilling my darkest dreams_

_All these drugs, all these women_

_I'm never forgiven_

_This broken-hearted man_

_Because days come and go!_

_But my feelings for you are forever!_

_Because days come and go!_

_But my feelings for you are forever!_

_One last kiss_

_Before I go_

_Dry your tears_

_It is time to let you go_

_One last kiss_

_Before I go_

_Dry your tears_

_It is time to let you go_

_Because days come and go!_

_But my feelings for you are forever!_

_Because days come and go!_

_But my feelings for you are forever!_

_One last kiss_

_Before I go_

_Dry your tears_

_It is time to let you go_

_One last kiss_

_Before I go_

_Dry your tears_

_It is time to let you go_

_One last kiss…_

The crowd went wild as we finished our song, but the orchestra playback started, and the crowd silenced as the beat began. There was a piano in the background, and then Naruto hit his drums and kept a steady beat as I sang into mic.

**(Already Over by RED)** You never go

_You're always here _

_(Suffocating me)_

_Under my skin_

_I cannot run away_

_Fading slowly…_

_I'd give it all to you!_

_Letting go of me!_

_Reaching as I fall!_

_I know it's already over now!_

_Nothing left to lose!_

_Loving you again!_

_I know it's already over!_

_Already over now…_

_My best defense_

_Running from you_

_(Cost me every)_

_(Cost me everything)_

_I can't resist _

_Take all you want from me_

_Breaking slowly…_

_I'd give it all to you!_

_Letting go of me!_

_Reaching as I fall!_

_I know it's already over now!_

_Nothing left to lose!_

_Loving you again!_

_I know it's already over!_

_Already over now!!!!!!_

_You're all I'm reaching for_

_It's already over_

_All I'm reaching for!_

_It's already over now…_

_I'd give it all to you…_

_I offer up my soul…_

_It's already over_

_ALREADY OVER NOW!!!!!_

_Give it all to you!_

_Letting go of me! _

_Reaching as I fall!_

_I know it's already over now!_

_Nothing left to lose!_

_Loving you AGAIN!!!!!!_

_I know it's already over now!!_

_(It's already over)_

_Now!!!_

_I know it's already over_

_Already over!_

The orchestra faded out, and the crowd was screaming again. A couple of girls in the front thought it'd be cute to flash us, but I looked away in disgust. The way girls threw themselves at you was enraging. And they wonder why men don't want them. I took a quick swig out of a water bottle before continuing. We had two more songs to go, and we were planning on letting a bit of our darker sides out. I heard the eerie echoing sound from the speakers, and then Naruto hit the cymbals and drums, cueing us as an eerie violin played a hypnotic note.

**(Forsaken by David Draiman)**

I'm over it

_You see I'm falling in a vast abyss_

_Clouded by memories of the past_

_At last I see_

_I hear it fading_

_I can't speak it_

_Or else you will dig my grave_

_I feel them finding_

_Always winding_

_Take my hand now_

_Be alive!_

_You see I cannot be forsaken_

_Because I'm not the only one_

_We walk amongst you_

_Feeding, raping_

_Thus we hide from everyone_

_I'm over it_

_Why can't we be together, erase it_

_Sleeping so long taking off the mask_

_At last I see_

_My fear is fading_

_I can't speak it_

_Or else you will dig my grave_

_We feel them finding_

_Always winding_

_Take my hand now_

_Be alive_

_You see I cannot be forsaken_

_Because I'm not the only one_

_We walk amongst you_

_Feeding, raping_

_Thus we hide from everyone_

_You see I cannot be forsaken_

_Because I'm not the only one_

_We walk amongst you_

_Feeding, raping_

_Thus we hide from everyone_

_Everyone!_

_EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

My song represented our lifestyle. Feeding, hiding from the world. It was fitting to us creatures of the supernatural. I started strumming the guitar, Sasuke copying the notes with ease. Kiba, Naruto, and the Uchiha were my backing vocals as I sang.

Here I stand

_Helpless and left for dead_

We let the full potential of out instruments after those lines, the intensity starting a mosh pit in the crowd.

Close your eyes

_So many days go by_

_Easy to find what's wrong_

_Harder to find what's right_

_I believe in you_

_I can show you that I can see right through_

_All your empty lies, lies_

_Won't stay long _

_In this world so wrong_

_Say goodbye!_

_As we dance with the devil of night!_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye!_

_As we dance with the devil tonight!!!!_

_Trembling,_

_Crawling across my skin_

_Feeling you cold, dead eyes_

_Stealing the life of mine_

_I believe in you_

_I can show you that I can see right through_

_All your empty lies, lies_

_Won't last long _

_In this world so wrong_

_Say goodbye!_

_As we dance with the devil of night!_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye!_

_As we dance with the devil tonight!!!!_

_Hold on!!_

_Hold ON!!!!!!_

_(Gaara's guitar solo)_

_Say goodbye!_

_As we dance with the devil of night!_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye!_

_As we dance with the devil tonight!!!!_

_Hold on!_

_Hold on…_

_Oooooh_

The crowd went wild as we finished. We all walked forward and took a bow, girls shrieking the whole time. "Give it up for Shinobi!" an announcer called from somewhere hidden. We walked off stage, only to see Itachi and his gang walking up. Sasori, also known as "Puppet master" played guitar, the drummer I knew was named Deidara, and the shark man Kisame was their bassist. The older Uchiha was their singer, and a girl I knew as Konan was their keyboard player. Itachi just smirked as he walked past us to the stage. Our bit was done. Let's see what the oh so great Akatsuki had to offer.


	2. It's Akatsuki's Turn!

**What Brings Us Together**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs used in this chapter. I don't own Naruto either. T_T

The girls and me had decided to go watch Akatsuki play. We had heard Shinobi and knew this wasn't gonna be an easy competition. Itachi was at the front, holding the mic close to his face. That's when the beat began. I knew this song. It was Itachi's view of immortality. And it was a good one too.

**(Slept So Long by Jay Gordon)**

Walking

_Waiting_

_Alone without a care_

_Hoping_

_And hating_

_Things that I can't bear_

_Did you think it's cool to walk right up to take my life_

_And fuck it up?_

_Well did you? _

_Well did you?_

_I see hell in your eyes_

_Taken in by surprise_

_(Surprise)_

_Touching you making me feel alive_

_Touching you makes me die inside_

_Walking_

_Waiting_

_Alone without a care_

_Hoping_

_And hating_

_Things that I can't bear_

_Did you think it's cool to walk right up to take my life_

_And fuck it up?_

_Well did you? _

_I hate you!!!_

_I see hell in your eyes_

_Taken in by surprise_

_(Surprise)_

_Touching you making me feel alive_

_Touching you makes me die inside_

_I've slept so long without you_

_It's tearing me apart too_

_How'd it get this far_

_Playing games with this old heart_

_I've killed a million petty souls_

_But I couldn't kill you_

_I've slept so long without you _

_(Touching you makes me die inside)_

_I see hell in your eyes_

_(Touching you makes me die inside)_

_Taken in by surprise_

_(Touching you makes me die inside)_

_Touching you makes me feel alive_

_(Touching you makes me die inside)_

_Touching you makes me die inside_

_(Touching you makes me die inside)_

_(Eventually fades out)_

The crowd cheered as they ended the song. Typical vamp song. Made sense to me though. The blue haired then started a beautiful piano piece, with Itachi and Sasori singing gently.

_(Baby, join me in death)_

_(Baby, join me in death)_

Sasori then brought the guitar, giving the song an almost dark tone, with Deidara drumming well.

_(Baby, join me in death)_

_We are so young_

_Our lives have just begun_

_But already we are considering_

_Escape from this world_

_And we've waited for so long_

_For this moment to come_

_We're so anxious to be together_

_Together in death_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Won't you die tonight for love?_

_(Baby, join me in death)_

_Won't you die?_

_(Baby, join me in death)_

_Won't you die tonight for love?_

_(Baby, join me in death)_

_This world is a cruel place_

_And we're here only to lose_

_Only to lose_

_So before life tears us apart_

_Death bless me with you_

_Whoa, whoa _

_Won't you die tonight for love?_

_(Baby, join me in death)_

_Will you die?_

_(Baby, join me in death)_

_Won't you die tonight for love?_

_(Baby, join me in death)_

_Join me in death_

_Whoa, whoa_

_This life, it ain't worth livin'_

_This life, it ain't worth livin'_

_(Join me)_

_(Join me)_

_(Join me)_

_This life, it ain't worth livin'_

_(Join me)_

_(Join me)_

_(Join me)_

_This life ain't worth livin!!!!!_

_Won't you die tonight for love?_

_(Baby, join me in death)_

_Will you die?_

_(Baby, join me in death)_

_Won't you die tonight for love?_

_(Baby, join me in death)_

_Baby, join me in death…_

God, this was going to be harder than hell to beat them and Sasuke's group. We'd have to go all out for this one. Akatsuki still had 2 more songs, and knowing my cousin, he was gonna save the best for last. An eerie gothic chorus began for a few counts, and then the guitars and drums came in, the drums pounding in the back. Konan sang first the first verse. (AN: Konan's parts will be bold italics. Itachi's will be normal italics. Underlined italics are whispered lines.)

**(Nymphetamine by Cradle of Filth)**

Led to the river

_**Midsummer I waved**_

_**A "V" of black swans on with hope to the grave**_

_**Through red September**_

_**With skies fire paved**_

_**I begged you appear like**_

_**A thorn for the holy ones**_

Cold was my soul

_Untold was the pain_

_I faced when you left me_

_A rose in the rain_

_So I swore to that razor_

_That never enchained_

_Would you dark nails of faith_

_Be pushed through my veins again_

Bared on your tomb

_**I'm a prayer for your loneliness**_

_**And would you ever soon**_

_**Come above unto me**_

_**For once upon a time**_

_**From the binds of your lowliness**_

_**I could always find the right slot for your sacred key**_

Six feet deep is the incision!

_In my heart, that barless prison!_

_Discolors all with tunnel vision!_

_(Sun setter)_

_Nymphetamine!_

_Sick and weak from my condition!_

_This lust, this vampiric addiction_

_To her alone in full submission_

_(None better)_

_Nymphetamine_

_Nymphetamine, Nymphetamine_

_Nymphetamine girl_

_Nymphetamine, Nymphetamine_

_My nymphetamine girl_

Wracked with your charm

_I circled like prey_

_Back in the forest_

_Where whispers persuade_

_More sugar trails_

_More white lady laid_

_Than pillars of salt_

Fold to my arms

_**In their mesmeric sway**_

_**And dance her to the moon**_

As we did in those golden daysCrimson in stars

_I remember the rain_

Bared on your tomb

_**I'm prayer for your loneliness**_

_**And would you ever soon**_

_**Come above onto me**_

_**For once upon a time**_

_**From the mind of your holiness**_

_**I could always find the right slot for your sacred key**_

Six feet deep is the incision

_In my heart, that barless prison_

_Discolors all with tunnel vision!_

_(Sun setter)_

_Nymphetamine!_

_Sick and weak from my condition!_

_This lust, this vampiric addiction_

_To her alone in full submission_

_(None better)_

_Nymphetamine!!!!_

_(Sun Setter)_

_Nymphetamine!_

Oooooh

_(None better)_

_Nymphetamine!!!!!_

_Nymphetamine, nymphetamine_

_Nymphetamine girl_

_Nymphetamine, nymphetamine_

_My nymphetamine girl…_

The crowd was cheering away, the occasional screaming "I LOVE YOU AKATSUKI!!!" Shit… I was getting nervous. That stupid feeling gripping my stomach was down right irritating. Sakura kept her cool, Tenten was too busy flipping a butterfly knife, but Hinata was ready to pass out. Glad to see I wasn't the only one. But, while I was wallowing in a pool of stress, the sound of hard guitar brought me out of my worry. It started sudden and all out, grabbing everyone's attention quickly.

**(How Can I Live by Ill Nino)**

_I am so alike you _

_In so many ways_

I know I'm just a copy That carries on those things

_(WHY?)_

_We make the same mistakes_

_(QUE?)_

_We all will end the same_

_(WHY?)_

_We leave behind the stain_

_THAT CANNOT SEPARATE!!!_

_All that lies in me_

_All that dies in me_

_How can I live without you?_

_All that lies in me_

_All that dies in me_

_How can I live without you?_

_I am your mirror image_

_Of all you left behind_

_You made me what I am_

_Then who the hell am I_

_(WHY?)_

_We make the mistakes_

_(QUE?)_

_We all will end the same_

_(WHY?)_

_We leave behind the stain_

_THAT CANNOT SEPARATE!!!_

_All that lies in me_

_All that dies in me_

_How can I live without you?_

_All that lies in me_

_All that dies in me_

_How can I live without you?_

_WHY!!!!_

_Yo no intendio por que!_

_I know that our lives are the same!_

_Y mi vida!_

_Just a guessing game!_

_The very same_

_And I cannot live!_

_All want I you now_

_But you just walk away, _

_Walk away_

_I WILL NOT LIVE!!!_

_Do you think of me?_

_Do you dream of me?_

_I always dream about you_

_Do you think of me?_

_Do you dream of me?_

_I always dream about you_

_All that lies in me_

_All that dies in me_

_How can I live without you?_

_All that lies in me_

_All that dies in me_

_How can I live without you?_

The hard guitar riff continued for a little longer, and ended as abruptly as it came. The crowd cheered as they all walked up, Deidara bowing dramatically, Sasori just smiled, sending a few girls screaming, Konan blew a kiss out to them, Kisame just shouted at the crowd with energy, while Itachi just smirked. They walked off in our direction, while the announcer cheered for them and pumped the crowd up again for the next band, which just so happened to be us. I gulped in anticipation. "Well! If it isn't little Nori!" Kisame boomed over the noise of the crowd. Kisame was like my own personal shark. Anyone was bugging me; he took a chunk out of them, whether it was mentally or physically. He grasped me in a bear hug, lifting me clean off the ground. "How's my home girl doing?" he boomed again. "Don't you mean my home girl?" Sasori's voice was right next to my ear; the silky, almost emotionless tone could scare you if you met him in an alley. His right arm was draped lazily over my shoulders. "Nu-uh. My girl!" Deidara's telltale voice was next to my other ear. He then planted a small kiss on my cheek before ripping off Sasori's wooden arm. Man, I'm just surrounded by people who weren't human. Sasori's body had been destroyed in an accident, but his soul still remained. Itachi had found him, and brought Sasori's body to the Shaman Woman of downtown Konoha. She had put Sasori's soul into a puppet. Could my friends and family possibly be weirder? O well. Sasori ran after Deidara, murder in his eyes as Deidara laughed. Kisame chased after them, trying to stop Deidara's imminent death by Sasori's wooden grip. Konan came up, giggling at her friend's antics. Konan was pretty cool, but I just didn't trust her for some reason. Call it a gut instinct I guess. The announcer then began speaking again. Now, for the local ladies hailing from Konoha! Here's Angels Cry!!" he waved his hands, motioning us forward. Oooooh boy…


	3. Now it's Angels Cry!

**What Brings Us Together **

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY SONGS USED IN THE FIC!!! I DON'T OWN NARUTO EITHER!

I stood on the sidelines, tired of Naruto's stupidity, Kiba's annoying voice, and Sasuke's moodiness. Dude

must be on his freaking period or something. I hid in the shadows, seeing as stealth came natural to us vampires. The girls walked to the stage. The drummer was pretty, but too pink for my taste. The bassist had a funny do, but was pretty. The guitarist would be extremely attractive if she wasn't so damn shy. They weren't the ones that caught my attention though. My eyes had found the Uchiha girl. Now that was a beautiful woman right there. Her black hair was up. Notice the past tense. The black clip holding her raven locks back was now in her hand. She tossed it to the stagehand before shaking her hair. It reached her hips, long and straight like a waterfall. She looked back at her band mates; her eyes were a sparkling set of onyx orbs. Her smile was genuine; she was truly enjoying herself. "Hiya people! We're Angels Cry. You sure you're ready for us?" the crowd shrieked their response. "Gotcha! Hit it Hina-chan!" The shy Hyuga girl began strumming with the Uchiha, their strums perfectly in sync. Then the Haruno girl started with the drums a split second before the Uchiha girl brought her lips to the microphone.

**(Decode by Paramore)**

_How can I decide what's right_

_When you're clouding up my mind?_

_I can't win_

_You're losing sight_

_All the time_

_Not gonna ever own what's mine_

_When you're always taking sides_

_But you won't take away my pride_

_No, not this time_

_Not this time_

_How did we get here?_

_I used to know you so well_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know_

_The truth is hiding in your eyes_

_And it's hanging on your tongue_

_Just boiling in my blood_

_But you think that I can't see_

_What kind of man that you are_

_If you're a man at all_

_Well, I will figure this one out_

_On my own_

_(I'm screaming, "I love you so")_

_On my own_

_(My thoughts you can't decode)_

_How did we get here?_

_I used to know you so well, yeah_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know_

_Do you see what we've done?_

_We've gone and made such fools_

_Of ourselves_

_Do you see what we've done?_

_We've gone and made such fools_

_Of ourselves_

_How did we get here?_

_I used to know you so well, yeah_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I used to know you so well_

_I think I know_

_I think I know_

_There is something I see in you_

_It might kill me_

_I want it to be true_

The crowd went wild when the song ended. The girl could sing and play guitar pretty good, and the rest of the girls were pretty good themselves. When an orchestra bit began, the crowd almost stilled completely. They were anxious. I could tell. Just when I thought the Uchiha girl couldn't surprise me anymore… she did.

**(Angels by Within Temptation)**

_Sparkling angel_

_I believe_

_You are my savior_

_In my time of need_

Blinded by faith

_I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers_

_They're warning so clear_

_I see the angels_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There is no escape now_

_Now mercy no more_

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart_

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they'd turn in to real_

_You broke a promise_

_And made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_Sparkling angel_

_Couldn't see_

_Your dark intensions_

_Your feelings for me_

_Fallen angel_

_Tell me why_

_What is the reason?_

_The thorn in our eye_

_I see the angels_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There is no escape now_

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart_

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they'd turn in to real_

_You broke a promise_

_And made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end_

_This world may have failed you_

_It doesn't give the reason why_

_You could have chosen_

_A different path of life_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart_

_Deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams_

_I wished they'd turn in to real_

_You broke a promise_

_And made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end_

Damn, that girl could hit a note. That's all there was to it. The crowd was going absolutely nuts right now. The Uchiha girl went to the side and took a giant swig out of a water bottle they had ready for her. "Ok. Enough of that stuff. You ready to take it to the next level?" she asked the crowd. "YES!!!!!!" was the booming reply. "You sure you can take it?" the Uchiha pressed on. The crowd was screaming, showing their readiness. I smirked. She could get a lot of energy from a crowd that had been going on for some time now. Haruno clicked her sticks into a countdown. This was it. They were going to go all out on these last two songs. The Hyuga walked to the keyboard set, setting it to classic piano as the orchestrated part was played.

**(Imaginary by Evanescence)**

I linger in the doorway

_Of alarm-clock screaming_

_Monsters calling my name_

_Let me stay_

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the raindrops as they're falling_

_Tell a story_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Don't say I'm out of touch_

_With this rampant chaos_

_Your reality_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_*Hinata's piano and Noriko's acoustic guitar part*_

_Swallowed up in the sun, they'll be screaming_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

_Oh heavy sleep so they'll keep dreaming _

_The darkness of imaginary light_

_*waving guitar riff*_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

Uchiha kept singing quietly, the guitar still going strong, till her final strum. It echoed out, and the crowd was wild…again. Another countdown started, and this one went harder then the others.

**(Going Under by Evanescence)**

Now I will tell you what I've done for you

_Fifty thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me_

_(Going under!)_

_Don't plan to end this time_

_I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once_

_(Wake up for once!)_

_And I'm tormented daily_

_Defeated by you _

_Just one night_

_Thought I'd reached the bottom_

_I dive again_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_Got to break through_

_I'm going under!_

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_(__So I don't know what's real and what's not_

So I don't know what's real and what's not) Always confusing the thoughts in my head

_Oooooh_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I dive again_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_Got to break through_

_I'm…_

_So go on and scream_

_Scream at me_

_So far away_

_I won't be broken again_

_I got to break_

_I can't keep going under_

_*Noriko's solo*_

_I dive again_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_Got to break through_

_I'm going under!_

_(Going under)_

_I'm going under!_

_(Drowning in you)_

_I'm going under!_

The Uchiha was breathing hard, and her bangs were plastered to her forehead in sweat. The others were breathing just as hard, and were just as sweaty. They all ran forward, grabbing hands and taking a bow, before jumping up and down and offstage to the sidelines. The crowd was jeering the entire time. Panda ears blew kisses and Haruno hugged Hyuga while jumping up and down. They walked back to the green room, and I followed. Everyone from both bands was inside. The announcer was currently tallying votes to see who won. It would take a while till we would know the results. I smirked to myself. This contest was gonna be a close one.

(BIG FAVOR TO ASK REVIEWERS!!!)

Ok, hiya ppls! I need to ask you reviewers out there to participate in a vote. By reading these three chapters, you know it is a battle of the bands kind of thing going on. In your opinion… who wins? Shinobi? Akatsuki? Or Angels Cry? PLEASE VOTE OR ELSE THERE WILL BE NO MORE STORY!!!!!!! Thank you so much for your time!!!

-CometDance693-


End file.
